1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical image capturing lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact optical image capturing lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure or a five-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems.
Other conventional compact optical systems with six-element lens structure enhance image quality and resolution. However, the axial distance between the first lens element and the second lens element tends to cause problems in assembling since the axial distance between the first lens element and the second lens element is rather small. Accordingly, it is not favorable for being applied to compact electronic products. Moreover, the unfavorable arrangement of the refractive power of the second lens element also leads to greater sensitivity which thereby causes worse image quality.